


Please Don't Go

by LittleRika



Series: Blood Wipes Away To Hide [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Boyd - Freeform, Dark, Death, Erica - Freeform, Ericas reaction, F/M, Gen, Isaac - Freeform, Isaac needs Stiles, Other, Pain, Sadness, Stiles holds the pack together, Stiles kills himself, Suicide, Suicide!fic, Teen Wolf, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ericas reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful, i'm so sorry i'm so flakey

> _To whom it may concern,_   
> _If you’re reading this then I’m dead. Don’t feel bad this was a long time coming. I've felt alone for a while._   
> _Dad, I’m sorry I disappointed you, that I wasn't the son you wanted me to be. It’s my fault you lost your job and I know you hate me because of that. I don’t blame you._   
> _Scott, I've been friends with you since before we both could talk, and I had a hard time letting Alison take you away, But I get it now. You just loved her more, you out grew me. It happens, I’m sorry that I held on for so long, I wish you and Allison a very happy life with many pups_   
> _Mom, I’m sorry I killed you. Dad was right, it’s my fault you died, if I hadn't been so upset that night, you wouldn't have gone out to get ice-cream and you wouldn't have died in that car crash_   
> _I’m so sorry mom, please forgive me._   
> _Derek, I’m sorry I was such a burden. I’m sorry I imposed on pack meeting when I was unwanted. I’m sorry for ignoring your orders. I hope you keep the pack safe._   
> _Lydia, my first love. Keep Jackson sane. I know he’s probably doing cartwheels and planning a party right now, but in the long run. Keep him from going feral. You guys are perfect for each other, so much for my 10 year plan. Hope you have lots of tiny red-haired goddesses just like you. The world needs more genius’s, My only regret is that I won’t live to see you win that Fields medal._   
> _Erica, Keep Boyd and Isaac safe. They deserve to be loved and cared for. Hurt Derek if he hurts them. I’m counting on you Erica, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please._   
> _To those whom I have forgotten and those I have left out, I’m sorry_   
> _Hope you can forgive me, but trust me. Everyone is better off this way._   
> _Stiles Stilinski_   
> _******_

“Whatever happened to that Stiles boy Erica?” Erica’s mother, asked Erica as they sat down to eat.  
Erica rolled her eyes at her mother “ He was a spastic dork who couldn't take a hint if it hit him in the face with a piston” She smirked at the inside joke

“Now don’t be like that Erica, Stiles is a fine young man, nice, courteous, and a sheriff's son. Much more appropriate for you than” Her father hesitated on his name like he bit a sour grape “Boyd”

She gripped her fork so tight that she began to warp the metal and took a deep breath “ I’m going to tell you guys this one more time, after this please drop it”  
Her mother interrupted “Were only thinking about your fut-”

“MOM!” ERica screamed and slammed the table “ I love Boyd, the end. There is no discussion. Stiles is cute yes, but we will never be more than friends ok?” She finished and stood up, her chair screeching along the floor. She turned and stalked up to her room before closing the door and throwing herself onto her bed and screaming into her pillow. God , why were her parents so against Boyd, jesus you’d think he was poison the way they looked at him. When he came around they literally cowered.   
It was ridiculous, Stiles voice echoed in her head “ They’re just doing the best they can, how would you feel if your previously infirm an ailing daughter suddenly started dating , not only dating , but dating a 6’4 wall of muscle and stoic face?” Erica giggled at the memory of Stiles imitating Boyd, he’d gone on his tip toes, thrusting out his shoulders and walked around with an angry poker face.

She rolled over and thought about Stiles. She had harbored a crush on him for years, his dorky smile and how he just went off on tangent in the middle of class. It all just made him more attractive in her eyes. However after the whole bite/face smashing thing they had become close friends instead of ‘Close Friends’. Erica wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, she felt safer in Stiles arms than in her own home. She was so glad he was their pack mom, they needed him more than words could encompass. He balanced out Derek's super angst. Damn that man needed to get laid. She wandered off on a Derek related tangent before getting jittery and having to jump up.

Erica went to peek out her window to check on the full moon only to be met by Boyd's smiling face “ Hey beautiful” He said as he leaned in for a kiss

She giggled as she gave him a peck before pushing him out of the way and jumping down and running into the forest , Erica looked over her shoulders flashing her eyes and smirked “ Catch me if you can wolf-man “

Boyd growled and ran after her, the sound of laughter ringing through forest  
\---

A shrill ringing pierced the early morning haze and echoed throughout the empty train station.  
“Duuuuuuude, turn that shit off! I'm sleeping” Erica groaned at Issac before curling into Boyd for warmth.

“Mr. Stilinski?” Isaac’s bleary voice sounded hollow in to large space.

Boyd curled around Erica and sat them both up, She looked at Isaac with a confused expression on her face.

Isaac started to cry and dropped his phone before curling into himself and screaming “Stiles!”

Erica shot out of Boyd’s arms and ran to Isaac and shaking him “Isaac! Whats wrong?” She shouted at him. Derek came tumbling out of his makeshift bedroom and ran to Isaac, He turned eyes full of questions to Erica, but before she could answer,her head whipped around as the sound of Boyd's phone going off rang from the pile of blankets.

He reached for it slowly and flipped it open,“Hello?” Boyd cautiously answered. “Hi Mr.Stilinski, how can I help you?  
Erica watched as Boyd’s face shut down and he simply said “Thank you John, I’m sorry for your loss”

The phone dropped from his hands and he turned dead eyes to Erica and Derek and said in a hollow voice “Stiles is dead, He killed himself. It happened last night”

Derek screamed and launched himself at Boyd, “You're lying!” He hissed in his face with his hands around Boyds throat. The sound of Dereks phone going off silenced the station as surely as any bullhorn wielding officer. Isaac and Boyd looked with haunted eyes towards the phone as Derek let go of Boyd and ran to answer it.

“Boyd!” Erica shouted at her boyfriend, “What the hell is happening? What do you mean Stiles killed himself?” She yelled with frantic eyes bleeding yellow, her hand clawed at the ground and her heart pounding, she ran over to him, leaving Isaac whimpering into the floor. “Boyd!” Erica screamed as she shook him, She didn't realize she was crying till tears started to land on her hands. As soon as she realized it she began to sob, great heaving hiccuping sobs that wracked her chest. Stiles couldn't be dead, he was their pack mom, the glue that held them all together.

“No!” They all jumped as Derek screamed from his room. Sounds of destruction falling from the open doorway and echoing in the station.  
They needed Stiles Erica frantically thought, he’s not dead! She screamed in her head, He can’t be! We need him, I need him! She sobbed as she made her way over to Isaac , crawling over the rough cement before she reached him. They latched onto each other and cried on each others shoulders. Stiles wouldn't leave them, there's no way. He knew how much Isaac and her needed him. Hell he'd held her enough times after a rough training session comforting her, telling her that is was only Derek's emotionally constipated way of loving them. That he was only making sure the were prepared. He had held Isaac in his arms after he woke up screaming after a nightmare about his father. Stiles loved them, he wouldn't leave them. He couldn't!

Derek burst out of the room looking frantically at their tear stained faces before running, They all scrambled up off the floor and chased after him. They chased him till their lungs burned and he collapsed on the preserve and began to sob.

They wordlessly held him , held each other beneath the stars and sobbed. Scott came running up to them and dropped to his knees. They all looked at each other with empty yellow eyes until Scott threw back his head and screamed, screamed until his voice was raw, screamed until it became a howl. They all threw back their heads and howled. For their pack member, for their glue, For their friend, For their loved one. They howled for their lost pack member who felt so unloved that he thought his only option was suicide. They howled for the empty place in their hearts. For their boy in red, the boy who fought alongside wolves, For the most loyal person they had ever known.

They howled for their heart.


End file.
